The Lure of Chocolate
by sparkyCSI
Summary: Part of The FBI Files Series--A nice little Adam fic that focuses what led to his diet in episode 407 Commuted Sentences . No major spoilers for the cases. Now a multi chapter fic!. AdamOC with hints of AdamKendall. Please read and review!
1. The Lure of Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**_ I _obviously_ do not own CSI: NY. I just own my car, my laptop and my crazy muse who seems to want to write 4 different stories at a time. I also do own any characters that you do not recognize. You can borrow them if you ask permission first! _

**A/N:** _This is first time I've written Adam as a main character, but I love his character and when this episode come up, I couldn't resist! As always, please R&R. My muse loves the attention. :D _

**The Lure of Chocolate**

Adam Ross sat in the break room, stomach rumbling from his lack of eating. _Damn diet,_ he thought to himself. He recalled the night before. He was out at his favorite club, _Electricity,_ when he had noticed her. The woman of his dreams. She was five-three, curvy in all the right places, with long, wavy blonde hair and startling emerald green eyes. The fact that she superficially bore a resemblance to Kendall was completely lost on him.

He had made eye contact with her, across the dance floor and then decided to play it off. He walked up to the bar, ordered a beer and settled back to crowd watch, occasionally letting his eyes seek her out. After an hour, he had lost sight of her and turned to order another beer, when he felt a hand on his bicep and a breathy voice whispered in his ear, "Looking for me, darlin'?"

He turned, trying to control his surprise and saw the same woman standing before him. "Maybe," he responded. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She nodded and as the bartender walked up to take their orders. Adam turned to the bartender, "I'll have a beer and for the lady…" he trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Cosmo, with a twist of lemon, please." The bartender turned to begin making the drink. "So, darlin'. What's your name," she said forwardly.

"Adam. And you?" he responded with a wink.

"Allison. Nice to meet you. So Adam, what do you?"

"I work in the NYPD crime lab."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a smile. "Most days. The work I do helps to convict people of murder. There's no feeling like it in the world."

Allison moved closer at his words, placing her hand on his shoulder and she stood on her tip-toes to breath in his ear, "You sure about that?"

Adam felt a shudder roll through his body that her breathy voice caused. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, darlin'. I'd love to tell you, but I don't know you that well, maybe if you call me, I'll tell you," she said as she pulled a pen out of her purse. She pulled his left hand towards her and quickly wrote a number down, just as two women joined them. "I gotta jet. See you later, sweet cheeks."

Adam nodded out of surprise and the two other women. "Honestly, Ally," the dark haired girl said. "Why do you go after the guys with all the baby fat?"

Adam shook his head out of the memory as Kendall walked in. "Aren't you going to eat, Adam?" At his negative nod, she continued, "Really, Ross. Get over it. So you have some "baby fat." Get over it. The answer is not to starve yourself!"

Adam tried to ignore her as he took a sip of his vitamin water. He was about to retort when Mac walked in.

Distracted, he answered all of his questions, trying to ignore his growling stomach. He looked up to find Kendall standing behind back, seductively eating some chocolate. His eyes were drawn to her lips, as her tongue cleaned the chocolate crumbs from them. He almost groaned at the reaction his body had. _Inappropriate thoughts, Ross! You agreed with her to keep it at the friend level._

Adam refocused his gaze on Mac, who looked at him before throwing him a wrapped muffin. "Eat something, Adam," he said before walking out of the room.

Kendall just snickered as Mac made his exit, causing him to glare at her. "What? He's right, Adam. You do need to eat something," she said as she threw away the wrapper from her dessert. "Besides," she said with a coy glance over her shoulder. "Some women like baby fat."

Adam stared after her in disbelief, slowly opening the muffin package. He thought back to Allison, the night before. She seemed interested in him; it was her friend who had made the comment. Taking a bite out of the blueberry muffin, he made a decision. Quickly, he swallowed the morsel, while pulling out his cell phone. He quickly deciphered the number, still on his hand, feeling a little disappointed as it went to voicemail. "Hi, Allison. This is Adam, from _Electricity_. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. Give me a call if you want to," he said before giving her his number.

Feeling his hunger abating, he made is way back into the lab to begin to process some additional evidence.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay guys...What did you think? Don't worry, I am still writing on Deja Vu!!! This was just a brief interlude. Now...I do think that I can turn this into a chaptered story, if y'all want. So if you want me to continue...Then leave me a review and tell me!!! If you review as anonymous, then leave an email if you want me to respond!_


	2. A Date

**Disclaimer:**_ I _obviously_ do not own CSI: NY. I just own my car, my laptop and my crazy muse who seems to want to write 4 different stories at a time. I also do own any characters that you do not recognize. You can borrow them if you ask permission first! _

**A/N:** _Okay. So even though there weren't a lot of reviews…My muse decided to carry this one on. It's going to be a companion piece for my other stories "A Time to Heal" and "Déjà Vu", as it will feature FBI agent Corrine Reid. As always, please R&R. My muse loves the attention. :D _

Chapter 2.

**A Date**

When Allison awoke the next morning, she was smiling. She quickly took her shower and went into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and her two roommates. She paused a bit while she walked past their doors, not hearing any sound coming from within.

Smiling, she chuckled, knowing that her friends would sleep until noon unless something woke them up. Turning on the radio, she began to cook.

Thirty minutes later, as she was putting the finishing touches on the pancakes, Madeline stumbled into the kitchen. "Really, Ally. Why do you have to get up so early on Saturday?"

Allison looked at her blonde friend. "Just because you like to sleep 'til noon, doesn't mean that the rest of the world does!" she shot back with a smile.

"Just give me some coffee," Madeline requested.

Allison nodded and poured her a fresh cup and one for Charlotte who was stumbling down the hall. She handed it to her black haired friend the moment she walked into the kitchen.

"Bless you, Ally. You're a lifesaver," Charlotte said as she took a long swig. Once she sat down, she looked at Allison. "So? What's with you and the guys with baby fat?"

Allison looked at her. "That's not very nice, Char. He's nice. He's cute. I gave him my number."

Madeline smiled. "Good for you! It's about time you got over The Toad."

"Maddy?" Allison whined. "Do you really have to call Mark that?"

Charlotte snorted. "Of course she does. She's just stating the truth! I mean, come on, Ally. He seduced you, asked you to marry him and then slept with his ex-girlfriend. He's a toad."

Allison held her hands up in defeat. "All right! You can call him that, but I want no more remarks about baby fat." She stared at Charlotte. "Got it?"

"Fine. I'll be nice to the rebound guy." Charlotte looked at Allison. "Fine! I'll be nice to the new guy. Geez, Ally. Remind me never to let you cross examine my witnesses."

Allison laughed as she put breakfast on the table. "Just never try to cross me in the courtroom, Counselor." She took a bite thoughtfully. "Isn't it weird that we never have cases where we're on opposing sides?"

Charlotte looked at her. "Trust me, I try to avoid that. I know you're all gung ho about prosecuting the criminals, but you would have made a great defense attorney. We could have been partners."

Allison shrugged. "I don't want to be stuck defending some murderer and trying to keep him from paying for his crimes, Char. You know that."

Madeline held up her hands at this point. "Um, guys? Remember our pact? No talking business on the weekends?"

Both Charlotte and Allison laughed at this. "We remember," Allison said. "You only made us pledge that because you can't talk shop. Remember? Wasn't it something about doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but still I hate it when you guys fight on the weekends. Besides, if you guys are in good enough moods, it makes the shopping more fun!"

Both of the other women shook their heads in agreement. "Okay," said Charlotte. "Let's get dressed and get ready to go shopping! I really need some new shoes."

All three women laughed as they acknowledged Charlotte's obsession over shoes.

* * *

Several hours later, all three women were exhausted. They were inside of Barney's looking at dresses. "I really think you should try that on, Ally," Madeline said.

"Really?" Allison asked, holding the emerald green dress up in front of her. It was a sleeveless dress, which accentuated her cleavage, but was still very tasteful. "I love it, but I can't afford it," she said with regret.

"Ally? It doesn't cost anything to try it on," Charlotte said with conviction.

Allison sighed. "Fine. I'll try it on," she said as she walked towards the dressing room. Once she had zipped up the dress, she sighed. "I love this. I can't afford it, but I love it," she said to the mirror.

"Come on, Ally! We want to see it," Madeline called from outside the door.

Allison smiled as she walked out and did a pirouette. "So?"

"You look fabulous in it. Buy it, Ally," Charlotte said earnestly.

"But…"

"No but, Allison Benoit!" Madeline broke in. "You've been saying for ages that you need a good dress for office parties. This is perfect. You are buying, no arguments!"

Allison smiled and let herself be talked into buying the dress. She walked back into the changing room to take off the dress. She was still getting changed when she heard her phone ring. Cursing under her breath, she searched for it before realizing that Charlotte was carrying her purse. "Char? Can you tell me who's calling?"

"I don't recognize the number. Do you want me to answer it?"

"Nope. Just let it go to voicemail and I'll check it in a bit," she called back while she pulled her clothes back on.

A few minutes later, after paying for her purchases, she pulled out her cell phone and listened to the message.

Madeline noticed the smile on her face. "It's that guy from last night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Allison said as she bit her lip. "He wants to go to dinner tonight."

"Are you?" Charlotte asked.

Allison thought for a moment, pushing away her insecurity. "Yeah. I think I am." She started dialing her phone.

* * *

Adam had just gotten back into the lab when his phone rang. Picking it up, he smiled when he saw it was Allison. "Hello."

"_Adam?"_

"Yeah."

"_Hey, it's Allison. I just got your message. I'd love to grab dinner with you."_

Adam tried to contain his excitement. "Great! I know this little café in the Village. Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?"

On the other end of the line, Allison was stunned by his question. _"Um…I can meet you there. I'm not at home right now."_

Adam understood her caution and smirked. "That's fine. I'll be off work in about an hour, so let me give you the address." He quickly gave her the address and then promised to meet her there in two hours.

When he got off the phone, he quickly got back to work.

* * *

An hour later, Allison was standing in front of her closet, despairing over what to wear. "Okay, we're going to café in the Village. What do I wear?" she said with anxiety to her roommates.

"Jeans, a nice shirt and some comfortable heels," Charlotte said immediately.

Allison nodded and pulled out all of her pairs of jeans. She threw them on the bed before deciding on a dark pair of low rise jeans that were boot-cut. Then she started going through all of her shirts. She put on a nice blue button down shirt.

"No. That's too plain," Madeline said before snagging a vibrant purple long sleeved silk shirt. "Try this one."

Allison put it on. The silky fabric hugged her curves and the v-neck was risqué enough to satisfy her friends while being modest enough for her. "Perfect," she said. "I know. I'll wear my stiletto boots with this. That way if we end up walking around my feet will be warm and comfortable!"

Charlotte laughed. "You always were the sensible one. Why don't you wear the silver and purple necklace with it?"

Allison nodded as she finished getting ready.

* * *

Adam nervously got ready at the lab, enduring some ribbing from Danny Messer as he was cleaning up.

"Adam! You gotta hot date or something?" he had asked in his cocky Staten Island accent as he himself cleaned up.

"Maybe. You going out with Cory tonight?" Adam had responded back as Danny put on some aftershave.

"Yeah. It's just nice having her back in New York. I can't believe that I almost moved to Dallas for her!"

Adam laughed. "Yeah, well. The lab wouldn't have been the same without you," he said as he grabbed his leather coat. "Catch you later."

He was a little early as he arrived at the café. Smiling, he got a table outside and waited for Allison to arrive. She didn't disappoint him and she stepped out of the cab less than fifteen minutes after he arrived. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that his recollection from the night before didn't do her justice. Smiling, he stood up and held her chair out for her before resuming his seat.

"Hi," Allison said shyly.

"Hi. Can I get you a drink?" Adam asked as the waiter walked up.

"Just a coffee for now, while I look at the menu," she replied. "I'm surprised you called me."

"Why?" Adam asked, confused.

"My friends can be pretty overprotective."

Adam shrugged. "That's a good thing in the city. With some of the things I've seen…let's just say it's good that they are." He looked at her before looking down at the menu. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Allison smiled. "I'm an assistant district attorney. I'm actually surprised that we've never met before. I'm forever calling witnesses in from the crime lab."

Adam laughed. "I don't go to court very much. I'm much more of a behind the scene's guy."

"Really? You seem to be more of a let's chase the bad guy down the street kinda guy," she laughed.

Adam flushed at little. "Naw. I'm a lab guy. Helping the CSI's process the evidence. Finding meaning in little tiny bits of evidence is my job. I like it though."

Allison grinned. "I'm like you that way. I love to help to convict the criminals. I originally wanted to be a defense attorney."

"What changed your mind?"

"I interned at a defense firm. I couldn't stand defending people that were obviously guilty, looking for the loophole to get them off the hook, so I switched when I graduated from NYU." She paused a second so they could order their food. "So where did you go to school?"

"MIT."

Allison raised her eyebrows. "Wow. I'm impressed. That's a tough school."

Adam shrugged nonchalantly. "I was a scholarship kid, so I worked my butt off trying to prove myself."

"Me, too. I hated being around all the rich kids that were going to school on their parents dime, but I made some good friends." Allison smiled as she thought back to her college days. She was pulled out of her memories by their food arriving.

The pair continued to talk over dinner and afterwards, Adam offered to walk her back to her apartment. She was content to do that and they continued to talk about their interests. Finally, she stopped. "This is my stop. Thanks for dinner."

Adam looked into her eyes. "I had fun. Wanna do it again sometime?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

Allison smiled. "I'd love to. Just give me a call," she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied back before stepping back to hail a cab.

* * *

**AN:**_ Okay. I got quite a few reads, but only 2 reviews? Y'all can do better than that! This will mainly be AdamOC, but I might end up hooking him up with Kendall. If I do that, it'll be a while those. I'm inspired by the lack of good Adam fics, so I'm trying to fill a void!_

_Axellia - I can't believe no one had reviewed, either! You're right, there aren't enough Adam fics out there! Mostly everything is DL, but I wanted something different!_

_Aphina - Here you go! I can't remember if I sent this to you or not, so if not, then it'll all be a surprise!_


End file.
